Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V)
| romaji_name = Tenjōin Asuka | ja_trans_name = Asuka Tenjoin | gender = Female | school = * Duel Academy (defected) * You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Cyber Girl | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is an alternate universe version of the Alexis Rhodes that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. She is a former student of Duel Academy who escaped from the island and co-founded You Show Duel School with Yusho Sakaki. Design Appearance Alexis has fair skin, hazel eyes and long dark blonde hair that extends halfway down her back. Alexis wears a similar outfit to both her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX incarnation's Obelisk Blue uniform and the outfit that her manga counterpart sports after graduation; a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; grey-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white undersections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots that are the same design as those her GX counterpart wore, but lighter in color. During her debut she conceals herself in a large dark blue cloak. Biography History Alexis attended Duel Academy, and was not part of the first army to be sent to the Xyz Dimension, but intended to go there and participate in the invasion when she received the order to. After the first army returned, she talked with a girl who had doubts about the school's plan to invade other dimensions and turn people into cards, even civilians. The girl announced her intention to defect and begged Alexis to come with her, since she didn't want Alexis to commit those horrible acts. Despite her faith in the Professor, Alexis agreed and they escaped the island on a speedboat. The were caught by the Juvenile Officers and the girl was sealed into a card while trying to protect Alexis. Alexis was rescued by Yusho Sakaki, and the two later formed You Show Duel School. Alexis dreamed of wanting to make everyone smiling with Dueling after learning Yusho's philosophies, and she gained some infamy with Duel Academy for defeating their Duelists. Heartland City A year later, Alexis was riding a gondola through the waterways of the city and noticed Zuzu Boyle being chased by three Juvenile Officers. When Zuzu and the Officers were about to start a Duel, she stepped in and commenced a Battle Royal with the trio. The three Officers all Fusion Summoned "Full Armoredog Bull Fortress" and boosted their ATK to high levels. Alexis questioned this as she activated "Machine Angel Ritual" to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel - Vishnu", purged the field of the Juvenile Officers' Fusion Monsters with its effect, and attacked all three directly after dealing effect damage, winning Alexis the Duel. After the Duel, Alexis introduced herself to Zuzu and brought her to her Duel School. Alexis explained that its students were all runaways from Duel Academy. Zuzu was surprised that "You Show Duel School" shared its name with the Duel School she went to in the Standard Dimension. Alexis led Zuzu to the office of its owner, Yusho Sakaki. Alexis watched Zuzu's reunion with Yusho and looked surprised to learn they knew each other. Alexis listened to Yusho's tale of his past and left fresh clothes for Zuzu after the latter took a shower. She reflected on her exit from Duel Academy and explained to Zuzu about her dream to make everyone smile with Dueling. Two students then arrived with another friend and informed Alexis and Zuzu that Duel Academy had found them while they were trying to defend their friend. Alexis and Zuzu arrived at the harbor too late to prevent a Duelist from Duel Academy sealing six students into cards. Zuzu recognized the Duelist as someone who had chased her, and the Duelist introduced himself as Yuri. He advanced on Alexis and Zuzu, asking Zuzu to come back with him to the Professor. Alexis tried to protect Zuzu, but fortunately Yugo arrived, activating Zuzu's bracelet and Yuri disappeared, much to Alexis' surprise. She was both surprised and amused when Zuzu smacked Yugo with a paper fan for trying to hug her, and she learned that Rin, Lulu, and Celina were captives of Duel Academy. Deck As with her Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart, Alexis uses a "Cyber Girl" Deck that focuses on Ritual Summoning. Her most powerful known card, "Cyber Angel - Vishnu" is a potent Fusion anti-support, befitting her school's enmity with Duel Academy. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters